vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Postcards from the Edge
Postcards from the Edge is the twelfth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and forty-fifth episode of the series overall. Summary DAMON'S DARK DESCENT – When his experience in the Phoenix stone leads him to do the unthinkable, Damon finds himself without a care in the world, spiraling out of control and under the influence of a dangerous and reckless Julian. Refusing to give up on his brother, Stefan attempts to reason with Damon only to uncover the devastating reason for his descent. Elsewhere, Caroline begins having some dangerous side effects as a result of her supernatural pregnancy and is forced to turn to Valerie for help. Meanwhile, Bonnie, Nora and Mary Louise attempt to track down a ruthless vampire hunter named Rayna after they suspect that she has reemerged. Matt and Enzo also appear. Plot Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle *Scarlett Byrne as Nora Hildegard *Teressa Liane as Mary Louise *Todd Lasance as Julian *Ana Nogueira as Penny Ares Guest Cast *Leslie-Anne Huff as Rayna Cruz Co-Starring *Tasia Grant as Doctor *Omer Mughal as Cooper *Alex Mauriello as Krystal *Jazzy Ellis as Nurse *Susan Williams as Old Rayna Uncredited *Jean Claude Leuyer as Sampson Trivia *Antagonists: Rayna Cruz, Julian and Damon Salvatore. *Caroline collapses and her hand begins desiccating. Valerie discovers that the babies she's carrying are siphoners and have been feeding on the vampirism magic of Caroline. **Valerie puts a talisman spelled with magic on Caroline to allow the babies to siphon magic from it instead of Caroline. However, near the end of the episode, she begins desiccating worse than before. **This reveals that siphoners could kill a vampire by taking all the magic of their vampirism. * The old woman Rayna Cruz is killed by Enzo but is later engulfed in flames and like the mythical Phoenix is reborn to her younger self. *Rayna is revealed to be incredibly strong when she was an old woman when she easily over powers the much younger Bonnie who she also reveals that she is immune to magical attacks. *Since Rayna is immune from magical attacks this implies that the shamans who gifted her with the means to hunt and kill vampires knew that some witches would be allied with vampires. So they decided to protect her from the magic of witches. * Damon tells Stefan he killed Elena who then punches him in the face. This as the reason he is fighting in Julian's vampire fight club. *Julian tells Damon he understands what it's like post Hell. Continuity *Enzo was last seen in Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me. *Valerie and Mary Louise were last seen in Cold as Ice. *Rayna was last seen in a flashforward in Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me. Locations *McKinley, Virginia **Whitmore College ***Caroline and Bonnie's Dorm Room ***Alaric's office ***Scull Bar **Whitmore Hospital *Grove Hill, Virginia **Police Department **The Armory *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Mystic Grill **City Planner's House **Lockwood Mansion * **Stillwater State Hospital *Dallas, Texas **KQBC Channel 3 News Studio (flashforward) Body Count *Cooper - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *Kyle - Decapitation; killed by Damon Salvatore *A vampire - Heart Extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore *Sampson - Staked; killed by Damon Salvatore *Julian - Staked; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Doug - Drained of blood; killed by a vampire *A vampire in Doug's house - Gunshot Wound with a wooden bullet; killed by Matt Donovan *Rayna Cruz - Stabbed in the neck; killed by Enzo / Resurrected Behind the Scenes *We had 10 stunt players for the fight sequence, including World Champion kickboxer Jean Claude Leuyer from France. *Paul Burke previs’d for 5 days. We shot it over two nights, nine hours each. *Star Barry, the DP, pitched a lot of unique light sources for the fight ring, trying to come up with what these vampires would have rigged for themselves. The team landed on old fluorescent lighting panels that could have been stolen from local offices around Mystic Falls. *Though he had a stunt double, Ian Somerhalder ended up performing 90 percent of the sequence himself. *Before handing the choreography over to Paul, director Pascal and AD Tony Griffin acted out their vision of the stunts on the conference room floor in the production office in a wish I was there video. *Hashtag during the airing is #VampireRemorse Cultural References *'' '' is a 1990 American comedy-drama film directed by Mike Nichols. The screenplay by Carrie Fisher is based on her 1987 semi-autobiographical of the same title. The film starred Meryl Streep, Shirley MacLaine and Dennis Quaid. *" " is the episode of the CBS TV series , an American drama television series loosely based on the life of computer expert Walter O'Brien. Quotes |-|Promo= :Damon: "I wanna feel every moment of this miserable life!" :Julian: "I have just the outlet for the....overwhelming you must be feeling." :Damon: "Bring it on." :Damon: "I can't imagine caring about anyone ever again. Not a soul....solitary soul." :Stefan: "What did you do!?" :Damon: "I killed Elena." |-|Extended Promo= :Damon: "You ever done anything so horrific you couldn't even look yourself in the mirror?" :Julian: "I have just the outlet for the....overwhelming you must be feeling." :Damon: "Bring it on." :Stefan (to Damon): "Do not get into that ring!" :Damon: "I can't imagine caring about anyone ever again. Not a soul....solitary soul." :Stefan: "What did you do!?" :Damon: "I killed Elena." |-|Webclip #1= :Caroline: "Dear Elena, I realize I haven't written in a while. Sorry, apparently pregnancy eats at your brain. Anyway, we miss you. Stefan is finally bouncing back from his days in that Phoenix Stone hell, but he's worried about Damon. A lot more so than usual." :Stefan: "Hi. Sorry, I was tracking down my brother. Curry fires or waffles? I bought both." :Caroline: "All of them. Everything. Gimme me! Gimme me! Gimme me! Mmmmm....Oh my god, I love you." :Stefan: "Are you talking to me or are you talking to the fries?" :Caroline: "Do you want me to lie to you?" :Stefan: "Mmmm..." :Caroline: "Hi. I love you too. Did you find him?" :Stefan: "No." :Caroline: "Okay. Let me just chow down on this cheeseburger and then I will help you track him down. Ohhh!" :Stefan: "They're kicking again?" :Caroline: "Mm hmm. Just...Ow! That wasn't very nice. Ow!" :Stefan: "Hey, are you okay?" :Caroline: "I think I should just...um..I'm just gonna stand up." :Stefan: "Okay." :Caroline: "For a second." :Stefan: "Hey. Hey. Caroline. Hey. Caroline! Caroline!" |-|Sneak Peek= :Mary: "Since when do you eat disgusting garbage food?" :Nora: "Since I stopped caring about getting that exact reaction." :Bonnie: "I have a question, if Rayna was chasing you through Europe in the 19th century, how exactly is she still alive?" :Nora: "She was spelled to be a vampire huntress by shamans. They created that sword for her and imbued her with extraordinary strength. Why shouldn't they give her very long life to go with it? Hey, do you remember that reading from class last week? You know the one about those fragments of Native Americans?" :Bonnie: "Ah, The Everlasting." :Nora: "Ah, The Everlasting." :Mary: "Am I supposed to be impressed your study buddy's in a second rate college?" :Bonnie: "No. But feel free to try and be civil. Otherwise we will be more than happy to drop you off at the side of the road and you can hitch a ride back to whatever rock you've been living under." |-|Inside clip= :Damon (to Man): "You ever done anything so unspeakably horrific you couldn't even look yourself in the mirror? Like it literally makes you ill to see your own reflection." :Julian (to Damon): "I think I have just the outlet for the....overwhelming you must be feeling." :Stefan: "Curry fires or waffles? I bought both." :Caroline: "All of them. Everything. Gimme me! Gimme me! Gimme me!" :Caroline: "Ow!" :Stefan: "Hey, are you okay?" :Caroline: "I think I should just...um..I'm just gonna stand up." :Stefan: "Hey. Caroline! Caroline!" :Bonnie (to Mary and Nora): "Why announce herself with a cryptic post card? Isn't the element of surprise a basic principle of good vampire hunting?" :Mary: "Let's get going, Nora. The sooner she's dead, the better." :Bonnie: "Do you think I just did that Locator Spell for a tune up? I'm going with you." :Mary: "Am I meant to be impressed your study buddy's in a second rate college?" :Bonnie: "No. But feel free to try and be civil. Otherwise we will be more than happy to drop you off at the side of the road and you can hitch a ride back to whatever rock you've been living under." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x12 Promo "Postcards from the Edge" (HD) The Vampire Diaries Postcards From The Edge Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries 7x12 Webclip 1 - Postcards from the Edge HD The Vampire Diaries Postcards from the Edge Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries Inside Postcards from the Edge The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD712b_0092b.jpg TVD712b_0263b.jpg TVD712-Damon-Stefan.jpg TVD712b_0141b.jpg TVD712b_0367b.jpg |-|Screencaps= 712-001-Damon.jpg 712-002-Damon.jpg 712-003-Damon.jpg 712-004-Damon.jpg 712-005-Damon.jpg 712-006-Caroline.jpg 712-007-Caroline.jpg 712-008-Stefan-Caroline.jpg 712-009-Stefan-Caroline.jpg 712-010-Stefan-Caroline.jpg 712-011-Penny.jpg 712-012-Matt.jpg 712-013-Matt-Penny.jpg 712-014-Penny.jpg 712-015-Matt.jpg 712-016-Julian.jpg 712-017-Julian.jpg 712-018-Valerie.jpg 712-019-Valerie.jpg 712-020-Julian.jpg 712-021-Bonnie.jpg 712-022-Nora.jpg 712-023-Mary.jpg 712-024-Bonnie-Nora.jpg 712-025-Bonnie.jpg 712-026-Valerie.jpg 712-027-Valerie-Julian.jpg 712-028-Julian.jpg 712-029-Damon-Julian.jpg 712-030-Damon.jpg 712-031-Caroline.jpg 712-032-Stefan.jpg 712-033-Stefan-Caroline.jpg 712-034-Stefan-Caroline.jpg 712-035-Stefan.jpg 712-036-Julian.jpg 712-037-Damon.jpg 712-038-Damon-Julian.jpg 712-039-Damon-Julian.jpg 712-040-Damon-Julian.jpg 712-041-Bonnie-Nora.jpg 712-042-Nora.jpg 712-043-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-044-Bonnie-Nora.jpg 712-045-Mary.jpg 712-046-Caroline.jpg 712-047-Valerie.jpg 712-048-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 712-049-Stefan.jpg 712-050-Caroline.jpg 712-051-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-052-Bonnie-Nora.jpg 712-053-Bonnie-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-054-Nora.jpg 712-055-Rayna.jpg 712-056-Damon.jpg 712-057-Damon-Julian.jpg 712-058-Damon-Julian.jpg 712-059-Damon-Julian.jpg 712-060-Damon-Julian.jpg 712-061-Matt.jpg 712-062-Matt.jpg 712-063-Matt.jpg 712-064-Matt.jpg 712-065-Penny.jpg 712-066-Caroline.jpg 712-067-Valerie.jpg 712-068-Caroline-Valerie.jpg 712-069-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 712-070-Valerie.jpg 712-071-Julian.jpg 712-072-Damon.jpg 712-073-Damon.jpg 712-074-Damon.jpg 712-075-Damon.jpg 712-076-Rayna.jpg 712-077-Bonnie-Nora.jpg 712-078-Mary.jpg 712-079-Bonnie-Nora.jpg 712-080-Mary.jpg 712-081-Damon.jpg 712-082-Julian.jpg 712-083-Damon.jpg 712-084-Stefan-Damon.jpg 712-085-Stefan.jpg 712-086-Caroline.jpg 712-087-Valerie.jpg 712-088-Caroline.jpg 712-089-Valerie.jpg 712-090-Caroline.jpg 712-091-Stefan-Damon.jpg 712-092-Stefan-Damon.jpg 712-093-Stefan.jpg 712-094-Julian.jpg 712-095-Damon.jpg 712-096-Bonnie.jpg 712-097-Rayna.jpg 712-098-Bonnie-Rayna.jpg 712-099-Rayna.jpg 712-100-Bonnie-Enzo.jpg 712-101-Julian.jpg 712-102-Damon.jpg 712-103-Damon.jpg 712-104-Julian.jpg 712-105-Damon.jpg 712-106-Stefan-Damon-Valerie-Julian.jpg 712-107-Stefan-Damon.jpg 712-108-Stefan-Damon.jpg 712-109-Damon-Valerie.jpg 712-110-Julian.jpg 712-111-Bonnie.jpg 712-112-Enzo.jpg 712-113-Bonnie.jpg 712-114-Bonnie-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-115-Bonnie-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-116-Damon.jpg 712-117-Stefan.jpg 712-118-Damon.jpg 712-119-Stefan.jpg 712-120-Damon.jpg 712-121-Stefan.jpg 712-122-Stefan.jpg 712-123-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 712-124-Valerie.jpg 712-125-Stefan.jpg 712-126-Matt-Penny.jpg 712-127-Matt-Penny.jpg 712-128-Matt.jpg 712-129-Matt-Penny.jpg 712-130-Matt-Penny.jpg 712-131-Mary.jpg 712-132-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-133-Nora.jpg 712-134-Mary.jpg 712-135-Nora.jpg 712-136-Caroline.jpg 712-137-Caroline.jpg 712-138-Caroline.jpg 712-139-Caroline.jpg 712-140-Caroline.jpg 712-141-Julian.jpg 712-142-Stefan.jpg 712-143-Valerie.jpg 712-144-Julian.jpg 712-145-Julian.jpg 712-146-Damon.jpg 712-147-Damon.jpg 712-148-Damon.jpg 712-149-Damon.jpg 712-150-Damon.jpg 712-151-Rayna.jpg 712-152-Enzo.jpg 712-153-Enzo-Rayna.jpg 712-154-Enzo.jpg 712-155-Rayna.jpg 712-156-Matt.jpg 712-157-Stefan-Matt.jpg 712-158-Stefan-Matt.jpg 712-159-Damon.jpg 712-160-Rayna.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-02-13_Joe_Connolly_Twitter.jpg|Joe Connolly 2016-02-13_Cheek_Lane_Joe_Connolly_Twitter.jpg|Joe Connolly, Lane Cheek 2016-02-12.jpg 2016-02-12_Pascal_Verschooris_Rebecca_Sonnenshine_Twitter.jpg|Pascal Verschooris 2016-02-12_Rebecca_Sonnenshine_Twitter.jpg|©Rebecca Sonnenshine 2016-02-12_Ian_Somerhalder_Omer_Mughal_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Omer Mughal 2015-11-06_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder November 5, 2015 2015-11-05_Ian_Somerhalder_Twitter.jpg|©Ian Somerhalder November 5, 2015 2015-11-05_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|©Cornell Willis November 5, 2015 2015-11-05_Kellie_Cyrus_Rebecca_Sonnenshine_Twitter.jpg|Rebecca Sonnenshine, Kellie Cyrus November 5, 2015 2015-11-04_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|©Ian Somerhalder November 4, 2015 2015-11-03_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey November 3, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Category:Flashforward episodes